


God Of War 4 [Incorrect Quotes]

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Just some quotes I found that fit the characters.--Feel free to add some in the comments and I'll add them to the next chapter!





	God Of War 4 [Incorrect Quotes]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil something to hold y'all over till I finish my other works. One fic coming soon!

Atreus: You're supposed to bump my fist with yours.  
Siygn: Why?  
Mimir: I love it when you two impersonate humans.

Everyone in the universe: Wow, it's been so peaceful and quiet for sooo long.  
Atreus leaving the house for the first time: *Adele voice* Hello

Atreus: I'm not getting into any more stupid debates with Mimir.  
Mimir: Water is not wet.  
Atreus: How the HeCk is water not wet? IT'S WATER?

Brok: You might be the most high maintenance brat know.  
Atreus, curious: "Might be"? There's someone else? Who are they?

Sindri: Are we really going to keep that... thing?  
Brok: We kept Atreus.

Brok: --and that's why I'm not allowed at Applebee's.  
Atreus: How are you not on some watchlist?  
Brok: Do you honestly think 'Brok' is my real name?

Kratos: I can't believe you and Sigyn broke the bed last night!  
Mimir laughing: Yeah, it must have been wild, lad.  
Atreus, embarrassed: haha... yeah...  
*last night*  
Atreus: I bet you can't jump high enough to touch the ceiling.  
Siygn: OH REALLY?

Kratos: What is the one thing I told you not to do?  
Atreus: Burn the house down.  
Kratos: And what did you do?  
Atreus: Make you dinner.  
Kratos: ...  
Atreus, sheepishly: ...and burned the house down.

Kratos: Atreus, don't be ridiculous.  
Mimir: But he's so good at it.

Mimir: We agreed that's how we'd raise Atreus-  
Kratos: Raise Atreus? Head, we are not married.  
Mimir: We're a little married.  
Kratos sighing wearily: ...Yeah.

Sanity? Sorry, but I don't remember having such a useless thing in the first place.  
-Atreus

It's hard to be the pan nephew, the whiny child, and the family failure, but someone's gotta do it.  
-Atreus


End file.
